This ship, That ship
by Gemmortia
Summary: Random drabbles and weird ships. One shots. Chapter One Jily. Chapter two wolfstar. Chapter three Ramione. Chapter four Malfoy and Hermione. Chapter five Malfoy and Harry. Chapter Five Charlie and Hermione. Etc...
1. Jily My sweet, sweet Jily

How James Potter got me to go out on a date with him.

I was sitting on the couch in the common room, doing a defense essay we were assigned the other day in class. All of a sudden there was a loud crash coming from in the corridor outside the potrait of the fat lady. Being the head girl, it was my duty to go and see what all the racket was about but today I was tired and I had the worst stomach cramps you could possibly imagine, so I let it slide the first time, not wanting to get up from my comfortable place in front of the fire.

A few minutes passed in silence and then another crash, louder this time echoed through the room, accompanied by a yell of pain. I sighed. I wasn't going to get away with not checking on this one. Before I could even leave my seat the marauders burst through the portrait hole as if they had been running from someone and looking particularly guilty. I shook my head at them. I could not believe how they managed to always be in some kind of trouble.

It was ridiculous. Especially since one of the boys was a prefect and another the head boy himself. I had thought that Potter had grown up a bit over the summer, as he was less of a git than usual these passed couple of months but I guess I wasn't that lucky. They were in disarray, slumped against the wall of sitting on the floor completely spent.

"Do I even want to ask what you four were doing?" I said, deciding not to get up; they could come to me. They looked up to see that I was the only one in the common room. It was about five am on a Saturday morning so most were still in bed and wouldn't be getting up for hours yet.  
"What are you doing up Lily?" Potter asked, confused and a bit nervous.  
"Stomach ache. Couldn't sleep." I half lied.

It wasn't really a stomach ache but I wasn't going to tell him I was on my period, that was just to weird.  
"Do you need me to get you anything? A pain potion or something like that?" He asked concerned now. I smiled at him sweetly, more and more lately he has been rather charming and I was cursing at myself for actually liking his kind attention.  
"I'm fine. But you look like shit. What were you up to?" I asked them and they looked at ach other as if having a silent conversation.

They all nodded and then turned back to me.  
"If we tell you, will you get us in trouble?" Lupin asked and I raised an eyebrow at him. He was usually the voice of reason when it came to their mischief making. I wondered what they had gotten into this time.  
"Probably." I said honestly and they looked at each other again, and decided they would tell me anyway.

"We may have snuck out to the forbidden forest," Said Potter.  
"And happened upon a giant," Said Black.  
"Who took a particualr fancy to Wormtail," Said Lupin with a smirk in the direction of said friend who blushed and looked at his feet.  
"And he got a bit handsy. We were then saved by a group of sentars who found they didn't like Padfoots snark," Said Pettigrew.

I looked at them incredulously, not really believing what I was hearing.  
"So they left us to fed for ourselves. We got a bit lost on the way back to the castle." Said Lupin.  
"We then ran into a most pleasant acromantula. He had the nicest manners apart from the fact that he thought that we looked like a nice dinner for his children." Said Potter.

"So we ran for our lives until we were back inside the castle walls." Said Black.  
"And then Filch finds us. The ugly mug chaced us all the way to the second floor but nearly passed out from exaustion so we left him there." Said Pettigrew.  
"And then Peeves caught up to us and thought it would be a good idea to through dung bombs at us, which is what you probably heard in the hallway just now." Finished Lupin. I just stared at them.

I couldn't tell if they were playing some kind of joke or if they were being serious.  
"Why were you even in the forest in the first place?" I asked, as it was the only coherent thought I could put into a sentence.  
"Now, that is a good question." Said Pettigrew.  
"And there is definitely an answer." Said Black.

"But we are less inclined to give it to you unless you are sworn to secrecy first." Finished Potter.  
"If it's something private that won't be dangerous to anyone else. then I swear on my magic I won't tell anyone else about whatever it is you have to tell me." I said, looking at each of them in turn. Lupin looked a bit nervous but I shrugged it off.  
"We've gotten closer this year haven't we? Become friends, right?" asked Black and I nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well we've been meaning to tell you for a while now." Said Potter.  
"That we are animagus's. Is that how you say it, Animagus's, or is the plural animagi?" Said Black.  
"Animagus's." Lupin and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other. I looked at them in a new light. I knew they were smart but that was really advanced magic. Beyond the level of most people in general. Wow.

"So what you're trying to tell me is you're a pack of animals. Well I already knew that." I said teasingly and I could hear Potter let out a breath that he had been holding in.  
"So how long have you been animagus's?" I asked criously.  
"Since fourth year." Said Potter proudly.

"Shit." I said.  
"Yeah." Remus agreed.  
"What made you decided to become animagus's?" I asked and Remus became nervous again.  
"Well that would have to be on me actually. They did it for me, to help me through the full moons with out hurting myself. Lil's, I'm a werewolf." He said and his tone of voice seemed to convey his self hatred perfectly.

I stood up slowly and walked over to him. He looked weary, as if I might start screaming in fear at the sight of him. I hugged him tightly to me, not knowing how to convey my feelings with words. He was still Remus and that was all there was too it for me. He wasn't a bad person. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around me and hugging be back. Someone cleared their throat behind us and we let go of each other to see Potter looking a bit annoyed at the public display of affection but happy nonetheless.

"Are you really okay with it?" Remus asked and I gave him a bemused look.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.  
"Because werewolves are monsters. They kill people and do terrible things." He said.  
"You fold your socks Remus." I said as if that answered the question and he looked amused by my answer to his unasked question.

I went back to my spot on the couch and clutched my stomach in annoyance. I really hated cramps. It felt like the ovary daemons were strangling the balls of my fallopian tubes. It was ridiculous.  
"Are you alright Lily?" Asked Black. Potter turned at the sound of my name and saw my pained expression and came to sit next to me.  
"Yeah, if it's that bad, maybe you should go see Poppy." He said.

"It's not something she can help with I'm afraid." I replied and I looked up to see Remus's eyes lit with amusement. I wondered whether it was awkward for him, with his heightened senses or if he was used to it already because he obviously knew what was wrong with me.  
"What do you mean? She's a healer of course she'll be able to help you." James said, confused. I sighed. I was going to have to spell it out for him.  
"James, " I said and his eyes went wide at the use of his first name, "I don't have a stomach ache, I have cramps." I said and he nodded in understanding.

He didn't get freaked out like I thought he would.  
"Ah, the age old problem. Well I am completely at your service love. What can I do to help?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow at him. I could think of so many things I could get him to do if he really meant that.  
"Well I could think of a few things." I said and his lips quirked in amsuement at my teasing tone of voice.

"And that's our cue to leave. Come along boys." Said Sirius and I looked up to see them all standing around awkwardly.  
"Goodnight." They said and then scurried up the stairs to their rooms.  
"Aren't you tired too?" I asked him.  
"I'm sure I can last a couple more hours." He said.  
"Well I have to finish this essay so..." I said and he sighed.

"What?" I asked, kind of annoyed at his attitude now.  
"I offer to do anything you ask and you don't even take the opportunity to make me do something embarrassing. I'm dissapointed in you Evans." He said with a shake of his head as he leaned his arm on the back of the couch behind my head.  
"Okay then. First off, you can stop calling me Evans. It's really irritating." I said and he smirked but nodded.

"I really can't think of anything else James. I don't think you need any help in that department, you do enough stupid things on your own." I said and he chuckled.  
"I guess you're right about that. Tonight being one of them. Those spiders were scary as fuck." He said with a shudder. I shook my head at him.  
"Honestly, just go to bed. You're clearly tired." I said after a while of him just staring at me. You'd think that, because he does it so often, I would be used to it by now but it still creeps me out.

James thought about it for a moment before his eyes lit up with mischief.  
"No." I said straight out. Every time he gets that glint in his eyes he ends up doing something incredibly stupid and I really didn't want to be dragged into it.  
"I'll make you a deal Lily. Give me a kiss and I'll leave you alone for the rest of term." He said, ignoring my initial refusal. I just looked at him incredulously. He laughed.

"Am I really that bad that you wouldn't even kiss me?" He said, somewhat seriously and I didn't want to answer because I found that i didn't mind the thought at all and that scared me.  
"It's just one little kiss." He leaned forward, whispering in my ear. I gulped and looked away from his handsome face. I had never been kissed before and wasn't sure if I wanted him to be my first. I had heard stories around the girls dormitory of James, his kissing skill and more intimate things as well. As much as he confessed his undying love for me, he wasn't exactly saving himself for me which was a big deterrent.

It confused me. On one hand, he genuanly seemed interested in me and then on the other hand, I had heard five other girls accounts of his sexual prowess. I had no idea what to think. Before I could give a reply his leaned even closer. I could smell him, his musky woodsy scent laced with cinnamon. I was completely entranced by him and so he took this moment to gently press his lips against mine. I took a deep breath through my nose and then kissed him back. I'm not sure how I knew how to do it, maybe it was my body's instinct reaction or maybe because it was James and it just felt natural.

He caressed my cheek with one hand as the other snaked around my waist, pulling me ever closer to him. I could feelt the warmth of his body along with the soft movement of his lips, making me want more. It was the strangest feeling, almost hungry. When he opened his mouth and ran his tounge along my lower lip I gasped in surprise. He used this to his advantage, his tongue diving into the new territory, exploring in a calm and skilled way that made me moan in pleasure. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, wanting more, needing it. I had no idea what came over me.

I had never felt the way he was making me feel and it was incredible. I detached my lips from his reluctantly as I gasped for breath. James never missed a beat, running his lips down my jaw and kissing my neck enticingly. I was in a haze, I couldn't think straight but when he nipped at my skin it brought me back to the present. I blinked a couple of times and pushed him away from me, fumbling around to stand up. My legs tangled with the blanket I had keeping me warm and I fell to the floor with a thud. I groaned in annoyance and a tiny bit of pain from the landing and looked back up to a bewildered looking James. We just stareed at each other, shocked.

I had no idea I would react like that and I'm pretty sure he didn't either.  
"What. Was. That?" James asked. I just blushed and stood up, making to go back up to my dorm room. He grabbed my arm and spun me around so that I was facing him once again. He was so close to me now. I was pressed up against his chest and I could feel his breath on my face. He reached up with his free hand and pushed my hair out of my face, behind my ear, and I couldn't help but lean into his hand. I closed my eyes, not wanting the moment to end, pushing my confusion away and just enjoying the closeness.

He ran his thump over my cheek softly and bent his head down to whisper in my ear, "Go on a date with me Lily." I don't think I could have said no even if I tried. I had no excuses now, they had all left my mind and I couldn't think of naythign else but James. The way he smelled, the way he felt against me, the sound of his voice and his closeness. I felt high on his presence and didn't know how to come down. I could only nod and smile slightly as he moved to kiss me again. I had no protests.

And that, my friends, is how James Potter got me to go out on a date with him.


	2. once upon a wolfstar

Wolfstar

I was sitting the common room one night, close to the full moon and Remus was getting agitated. He couldn't sit still and he couldn't focus on his homework. This close to the full moon was fascinating for me to see, as Remus became more and more like his wolf, taking on traits that reflected what he was more visibly, although if you weren't looking for them they were hard to notice. His nose twitched more as if he were smelling something interesting or fowl, he stood straighter, and was more sarcastic.

It was quite the thing to see. Personally, I liked to see his eyes spark gold as it signified that Moony was close to the surface. You might be wondering why I was paying this much attention to one of my best friends but it was different with Remus. James was my brother, Peter was my friend but Remus was something more. We've never actually had a conversation about what this 'more' was but I liked to think it was mutually acknowledged. He was the one who understood me when even James couldn't, the one who never judged me even though I was a complete git at times.

Sometimes I would even catch him looking at me with an expression I couldn't place, and when I caught his eye he would blush and look away quickly. I'm not sure it's normal, but every time that happens I feel a swell of pride for having that effect on him. i wasn't sure that I was gay exactly. I mean, how could I be? I was a ladiesman and I really enjoyed a woman but I found that I looked at Remus more and more instead of all the girls that I usually enjoy. I didn't know what to think about the whole thing, especially when I had no idea if Remus was feeling the same thing.

But tonight, he was practically begging me to go exploring with him and where Remus was concerned, I had a hard time saying no. So off we went with the map and the cloak just in case we came across any prefects or teachers. We wondered around the castle, and Remus had a smile on his face and that was all I really cared about. I wasn't really paying attention to the map like I should have been and so the sound of Flich's cat meowing down the corridor made both of us freeze.

"Padfoot. You were meant to be keeping an eye on the map!" Remus chided as we looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. Before I could say anything, Remus grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tiny alcove hidden by a banner hanging from the tall ceiling of the corridor. We heald our breath as Flich passed by, not noticing us at all. I turned back to Remus only to find that we were basically pressed up against one another, me with my back against the wall, and Remus leaning on me.

I bit my lip as I looked at him, his sandy brown hair hanging in his face and a flicker of gold in his eyes as he stared intently at my lips. His hands were leaning on either side of my head, caging my in between his arms so I had no escape, not that I would want to escape. Moony leaned his forehead on mine, an internal struggle playing out across the features of his handsome face. I had no idea what to do. I had never thought I would be in this position, where we so clearly wanted each other. Not to say i hadn't thought about it, because I had and with alarming regularity.

"Padfoot." He whispered and I melted into a puddle. His voice was deeper than usual, gruff even and he sounded like he was in pain.  
"Moony." I replied as I leaned closer, our lips touching lightly our breathing deep. This was it, this was the moment I had been waiting for ever since I realised that Moony was something more than a friend. I pressed my lips hard against his, eliciting a deep growl from his throat that had me growing hard. I couldn't help it, he was so hot. I for a moment we enjoyed the kiss before we both pulled away, looking into each others eyes. Remus's were the brightest gold I had ever scene them.

"I want you." He growled as he pressed his hips into mine, showing me that he was as turned on and hard as I was. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back in for another kiss. This one was more demanded, as Moony forced my lips open and explored my mouth with his tongue. I moaned when he pressed his body fully up against mine, liking the warmth and hardness of his muscles against me. We pawed and stroked and caressed each other, our lips only pausing so we could draw breath before attacking each other once again.  
"Meow."

We froze in our embrace. It was Flich's cat again. We looked at each other in surprise as we stayed silent once again, straightening ourselves out. My face was bright red as I looked over at him and he smiled awkwardly at me. I wondered it he had meant to kiss me, or if it he had just been caught up in the moment. For all I knew, he was completely disgusteed by the idea and was trying to come up with a way to let me down easily. I knew he got roudy around this time of the moon but he'd never taken his frustrations out with a bloke before, that I know of.

Filch passed us once more and we stayed silent until the map told us he was well out of our way.  
"We should probably head back up to the common room." Remus said as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. I stared at him for a moment before nodded in agreement. We made our way back up to our dorms in silence, not talking a single word. I hoped that it wouldn't stay awkward between us for long. I decided then and there that I would confront him about it before we went to sleep.

We crawled through the portrait of the fat lady and walked passed the empty common room towards our dorms. I grabbed Remus's arm to stop him as he got to the first step and he turned back to me.  
"We need to talk about what just happened." I said firmly and he sighed.  
"Yeah I suppose we do." He said and so we went and sat on the couch, facing each other. I stared at him for a few moments, trying to figure out what he was thinking. It didn' work.

"Look Pads, I know I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry alright? Can we just forget about it?" He asked and I bit my lip. He wanted to forget what was possibly the best kiss of my entire life. I don't think so.  
"Why?" I asked him and he looked up at me incredulously.  
"What do you mean why? Your the fucking schools very own play boy Sirius. Why would you want to remember the kiss from the lowly werewolf boy." He said in a huff and stood up and started pacing in front of the fire.

"What makes you think that I don't like the lowly werewolf boy?" I asked he just shook his head.  
"It's too good to be true. You're not bent Sirius. You never have been. I just- I never told anyone that I was, and now..." He said gesturing to me uncomfortably. I stood and and grabbed his shoulders stopping him from his pacing.  
"Remus, I like you too." I said and his eyes flashed gold as a small smiled curled his lips.  
"Are you joking?" He asked me.

"No. I've liked you since fourth year. I just didn't know what it was. It wasn't the same wasy that I felt about James or Peter or any of the other blokes I've ever met. But it also wasn't like any of the girls I liked either. I was really confused for a long while. Until just recently really." I said and he narrowed his eyes at me.  
"I don't understand." He said. I sighed.

"I'm in love with you Remus." I said simply and his jaw dropped in shock. I let go of his shoulders and rubbed the back of my neck as I watched for his reaction.  
"I- Love you too Padfoot." He said and then grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me again. I melted into his arms as he pulled me closer. He bit down on my lower lip amking me gasp and then moved to trail his lips down my neck, nipping and kissing as he went. I wrapped my arms around his waist to steady myself as he continued his minstrations, moaning in pleasure.

"He hem." A voice cleared it's throat and we snapped apart and looked towards the voice. It was James.  
"I don't really need to ask what you two are doing down here do I now?" He said with a smirk on his face.  
"Damn Moony, we forgot to say no homo. What are we gonna do?" I asked playfull as Remus burried his head in my neck, embarrassed. James burst out laughing at that and I kissed Remus on the head as he wrapped an arm around my waist.  
"You're mine now." Remus said and I my smile grew at that. I quite liked the idea of being his.


End file.
